


You can't hide forever

by NomiDarklighter



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiDarklighter/pseuds/NomiDarklighter
Summary: It's the result of an one shot exercise on FB for Father's Day in first person POV as Galen Erso.





	You can't hide forever

Now is the day. The day Lyra and I had feared to come. The Empire, no not the Empire, Krennic has found us.  
Orson Krennic, the man I've once called a friend. I see clear now. He was never a friend. Krennic used me as a tool for his own career.  
I see the fear in Jyn's eyes. Jyn, my little Stardust. We thought that we will be safe at Lah'mu. But you can't be safe when the Empire is chasing you.  
Lyra already informs Saw, that he must come and help her and our daughter.  
All will go according to plan. Lyra and Jyn will go to the shelter in the mountains and I will face Krennic to play for time. Time my family needs to escape Krennic's grasp.  
Maybe it's the last time I hug my child.  
Tears are on the brink to fall, but I shouldn't show Jyn how I feel.

A last embrace and my family is on the way to the shelter.  
Krennic's just landed. I've to go outside to face my nemesis.


End file.
